thelightseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Save the Light
Save the Light is a console-based Steven Universe RPG for the XBOX One and the PS4. An unconfirmed PC and Nintendo Switch release has been teased. It was released on October 31st, 2017. The prequel, Attack the Light, was released on April 2nd, 2015. Gameplay The game consists of traveling different regions; however, in a contrast to Attack the Light, the players are searching for the Prism in an attempt to save it rather than attack it. The gameplay, also in contrast to Attack the Light, no longer uses a turn-based system. Instead, players wait a certain amount of time for the Star Meter to fill up. Players start with 3-6 Star Points every battle depending on the actions and badges used to initiate that battle. Moves used by the characters cost Star Points, and once the player is out of points, they must wait for the Meter to replenish. Save the Light offers a unique alternative to Attack the Light in that it introduces three new characters: Peridot, Greg, and Connie. In addition, an eighth character has been promised in a DLC by GrumpyFace Studios. They allow the player to switch out from the normal team of Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. The player can only have four characters on a team at a time, and Steven must always be on the team. The game allows new fusions and team attack mechanics, in stark opposition to Attack the Light, which only allowed one fusion, Alexandrite (which, coincidentally, Save the Light does not have). The only fusions that appear are those who have already been in the show. Characters that cannot fuse instead perform team attacks, where the characters will combine their abilities. The player also has the opportunity to perform weapon upgrades for their team, Each character has a Tier 1 weapon, and they can unlock the Tier 2 and Tier 3 upgrades by finding the respective schematics, using the correct chroma, and using them at a special place. The player can also complete sidequests in Beach City for various town members. These include finding keys, delivering pizzas, and getting ice. More puzzles are shown in the game, and Secret Hoozawhatzits replace the Red Gemstones from Attack the Light. The Hoozawhatzits, however, unlock Save the Light's version of the Gauntlet stages. The leveling system has Level Points, which unlock certain upgrades, instead of the pick-one system of Attack the Light. There are four bars of the leveling up screen: attack, defense, luck, and teamwork. As upgrades progress, they cost more; the first upgrades cost 1, then 3, then 6, and upwards. Ability upgrades may cost more, such as 2, 4, or 7. Plot Beach City The game starts with Steven retelling his adventures in Attack the Light to Connie. He ends the story saying that the Light Prism turned into himself. Steven then performs tricks with the Prism in Light Steven form. However, Light Steven then disappears back into the Prism. The Prism leaves Steven's House, and Connie chases after it, with Steven following. However, before Steven can leave the house, he must grab the Cheeseburger Backpack from upstairs. After Steven leaves the house, they find the Prism waiting by the rocky ramps of the Temple. However, the Prism races off again. This continues for some time until they arrive at Greg's Car Wash. Light Steven finally comes out of the Prism shaking, which concerns Steven. However, Steven is interrupted by Greg, who asks the duo for help, pointing at a strange orange ship. Greg pleads for the spaceship not to land on his car wash, and the orange ship moves upward, then slams back into the car wash. The sky now tinted orange, an orange gem comes out of the top, before disappearing in a flash of orange light. They then reappear on the broken rubble of the car wash. The gem intimidates Light Steven into retreating back into its Prism. Ignoring protests from Steven and Connie, the gem forces the Prism to send forth two level one Blue Monsters (which irritates the Gem). The ship then takes off, turning the sky back to blue. After battling the monsters, Mayor Dewey asks for them to defeat a monster on his car, and then find the Key to the City (This introduces the player to the sidequest mechanic). Greg joins the party as well. The trio of Greg, Steven, and Connie then wander through the city, battling Light Monsters and looking for Mayor Dewey's key. They may also engage in other sidequests around the city. However, the trio must complete the Dewey sidequest to progress. Once the key is found (usually after engaging three different battles), and Steven returns the key to Mayor Dewey, they are then instructed to go to the lighthouse to see where the gems are. Once Steven, Connie, and Greg get to the top of the mountain, Steven asks Lion if he knows where the gems are. Lion refuses, as he is sleeping. Then, Steven sees one of the gems on the beach - here, Steven can choose which gem he starts the game with. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet are all possible choices. Once the gem is found, the trio runs back down to the beach to help in a battle. Once completing this battle, the team of four can choose to continue finding secrets in Beach City and handle sidequests, or travel into Beach City Woods. Beach City Woods The team walks into the woods, and starts encountering the more advanced aspects of the game, such as Chroma, Weapon Schematics, Light Dew, and puzzles. On the second level, the second Crystal Gem (Amethyst or Pearl, depending on the first gem choice) warps in, and joins the team (this forces the team to leave one person out, presumably at the Temple). On the third level, Steven rolls through a log and hears the orange gem from before, yelling "It's her!!" After running closer, Steven finds the gem going inside a triangular door. Steven informs the party of the orange gem, and they race to go there. Once they go through the triangular door, they encounter the gem testing the Prism on ancient Gem technology. The gem mocks the party, before saying "Let me show you how it's done." and sends forth the Woods Boss. After a long battle, when the Boss's health becomes low enough, all summoned Lumberjacks will evaporate, and the Boss will shoot a laser that brings the entire party to 1 health point each. However, the third Crystal Gem (Garnet or Pearl, depending on the first gem choice) will then shoot their weapon into the back of the Boss, killing them. This leads to the revelation that, at some point in the battle, the gem left and took the Prism with her. The third gem tells the party that the gem's name is Hessonite. The third gem then takes the party with her to a Warp Pad, leading to the third area: Bismuth's Forge. Bismuth's Forge The party warps in, and Garnet punches down rocks. The party then enters the Forge and upgrades at least one weapon, using a weapon schematic and the required Chroma. After this, Garnet says to go back to the warp pad. The Great North The party continues on, entering the Great North. At the end of the first level, they find a strange, green spaceship, however it flies off before the party can investigate. The team vows to travel after it. Reaching the second level, the spaceship is spotted again, and it again flies off. Finally, the team reaches the Summit Lake level. There, they find a Peridot with square-shaped hair, and a gemstone over their left eye. Steven confuses them for the real Peridot, at first, however Steven starts noticing the differences with limb enhancers and hair. He finally comes to the realization that this is not their Peridot... and nicknames the gem "Squaridot". Squaridot is mystified by this, however upon hearing Steven's name, they initiate an attack protocol, presumably given to them by Hessonite. Squaridot teleports inside their ship, and the battle begins. The ship transforms, cupping over itself, and arms sprout from stumps on the lower lid of the ship. Squaridot remarks that their ship is battle-ready, and that "their commander" (again, presumably Hessonite) will reward them handsomely - and Hessonite may even get Squaridot recognition from Yellow Diamond. Steven and the team must fend off against Squaridot's varying attacks, including turning their arm's fingers into fans to suck the party into the icy waters of the Great North, or creating an energy sphere blasted towards the party. The party member who receives the sphere must then play ping-pong until Squaridot cannot handle it, and the sphere explodes into the ship. This will lead Squaridot to float down and open the top of the ship, allowing the party to deal major damage. If the party cannot successfully fend off the spheres, the party member will be frozen in ice. Upon winning the battle, Peridot's ship will convulse, sputter, and then eject Squaridot before sinking into the water. However, the ship launches its Computer Terminal before crashing. In addition, Squaridot lands head-first into the snow. Squaridot desperately tries to intimidate the party by promising the might of Homeworld - to which Steven remarks about the similarity to Peridot. Garnet then shows up and picks up Squaridot by the cuff of their shirt. After Squaridot says that they'll never find the location of their commander (again, presumably Hessonite), Connie and Steven deduce that the computer terminal may be able to track the commander, and Peridot will be able to fix the terminal. With this information in mind, the party travels to the barn. The Barn The entire team (including those who are not currently in the party) all meet up at the barn, and find Lapis and Peridot as well. Squaridot sees Peridot, and insults Peridot, leading to a debate between the two over whether the Homeworld or Rebellion ideologies are better. The two then start flat-out insulting each other, until Squaridot accidentally says that their commander, "will come back from the battlefield and save them", leading Connie to question if Hessonite is at the Strawberry Battlefield. Peridot taunts Squaridot for this mistake, leading Squaridot to become infuriated and ready an energy sphere from their right arm's limb enhancer. Time freezes, and Steven chooses between asking Garnet, Pearl, or Amethyst to save them. After Squaridot is bubbled, Steven has the choice to talk to all the people there, and then leave for the Strawberry Battlefield with the party. Strawberry Battlefield To be continued. Locations The game goes into a variety of locations in different areas. They are as follows. Italics are regions, bold are boss levels, and underlined are levels unlocked by Secret Hoozawhatzits. # [[Beach City|''Beach ]] (Note: Technically there are two areas, Steven's House and The Temple) # [[Beach City Woods|''Beach City Woods]] ## Familiar Grounds ## Waterfall Way ## South Trail ## [[Ancient Charging Station|'Ancient Charging Station']] ## Hidden Grove # ''The Great North'' ## Chilly Chilly River ## Mount Manikchak ## Too Cold Cave ## Frigid Bridge ## [[Summit Lake|'Summit Lake']] ## Cryptic Cave # ''Bismuth's Forge'' (Note: All levels beyond the Secret Entrance are unlocked later in the story.) ## The Secret Entrance ## Workshop ## Uncharted Depths ## Hall to the Heart ## Volcanic Venture # ''Strawberry Battlefield'' ## The Frontlines ## Ruined Ruins ## Temple Crater ## [[Floaty Isles|'Floaty Isles']] ## Forgotten Grounds # ''Ancient Sky Arena'' # ''Pyramid O' Peril'' (Note: This region can also be named Secret Temple of Secrets, Danger Dungeon, or The Spooky Basement). ## [[The Descent|'The Descent']] ## The Split ## The Trial ## The Depths ## The Labyrinth # Hessonite's Warship Achievements Save the Light has many achievements.